disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Creepypasta Monsters
These monsters are a group of supernatural serial killers are agents of the Dark Forces who serve Zalgo who is among there ranks in Zalgo's Realm. They are a rival to the the Scarlet King and his monsters at the SCP Foundation who work for the Creeping Death. Among these ranks is Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, and Laughing Jack (Though was kicked out but backed in when Rasputin led the villains to takeover the House of Cats). Jane the Killer is not among them because she wants to kill Jeff and wants no part of this. Many of them are parallels to heroes of the Exoverse. Sonic EXE, Pinkamena, etc. Slender Man The Slender Man is a sort of malevolent demon that abducts and psychologically traumatizes countless people, particularly children. Though what he does with them is unknown, it is speculated he kills them or takes them to another Dimension (Venus thinks it is probably the realm that the Dark Forces live in , though they've never met him there). In some legends, he will impale captured victims on tree branches and save them for later skinning and consumption. He is the favorite son of Zalgo.. Jeff the Killer Jeffrey “ Jeff “ Woods ( also known as Jeff the Killer ) is one of the most insane agents of the Dark Forces. Jeff has extremely pale skin and burnt off eyelids, giving him an even more ghastly appearance. Jeff later got his most distinctive trait, the smile that he had carved into his face. He collects a fair amount of souls to please the Dark Forces, and Zalgo, his creator. He was sent as a double agent to spy on the Creeping Death, under Zalgo's commands. Laughing Jack Laughing Jack is a sinister super-clown whom was created by the Good Fairy (using some of Zalgo's blood) to help a troubled boy, but switched sides with the Dark Forces, much like Lord Pumpkin. This killer is often seen posing as an imaginary friend to his victims in mundane realms, who gleefully guts people alive and, usually, replaces their disembodied organs with candy. He would sometimes help Professor Screw-Eyes with his circus of Nightmares prior to the latter's death, where he tried to take it over. For this, he was banished by the Nightmare King, and found new loyalties in the Creeping Death. Smile Dog Ticci-Toby Toby is a tragic boy who was born with several mental disorders and was constantly bullied. Toby is usually upbeat and hyperactive. However, he can occasionally be a very sarcastic person, and he will occasionally be uncontrollable due to his bipolar disorder. He is shown to be temperamental when he is able to change from being very emotional to being angry or happy instantaneously, making it impossible to speak to him at times. In spite of this, he can show kindness towards certain people, and he is also shown to be a treacherous troublemaker. Toby Rogers was born with many different mental disorders, making it very hard for him to fit in with people. His disorders caused him to be unsuited for a public school surrounding, along with earning him constant bullying, so he was switched to homeschooling early on. He grew up with little to no friends and he lived with his mother, his older sister Lyra, and his father. When Toby was 17 years old, his sister and he were involved in a tragic car accident resulting in Lyra's death. After the death of his sister, Toby grew more and more troubled, his symptoms getting worse, barely eating or leaving his room, growing less and less social, losing more and more memory and taking his stress out by chewing the flesh off his hands and fingers. His father lost himself to drugs and alcohol and became abusive towards his family. Toby soon lost control of his sanity and one night attacked and killed his father. He fled out of the house, grabbing two of the hatchets in his garage, a box of matches, and a gallon of gasoline, and set the neighborhood on fire in the attempt to escape the local police. The fire surrounded him and as he was about to give into his own death, Slenderman appeared and saved him before he blacked out. Toby woke up with no memory of his past life and soon became one of Slender Man's proxies while serving Zalgo and the Dark Forces. Eyeless Jack The Photo-Negative Mickey Mouse Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:The Dark Forces Category:Mature